


Insatiable

by captaindestiel1



Series: Wincest smut [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Sam, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Young Sam Winchester, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is actually just insatiable. Dean is still pretty young and tries his best to keep up with his horny brother's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

When you leave two hormonal, teenage boys by themselves for weeks on end, things tend to happen.

The first time the Winchester boys fooled around was when Sam was thirteen. John had left them alone for a week. Dean had been jacking off in a worn motel bed while Sam was in the shower.

Sam had finished sooner than Dean expected and was met with the sight of his older brother's hand on his cock. Dean tried to stop and tuck himself away. Sam had crossed the room in a flash and simply said "Don't."

Sam grabbed his brother's dick and tugged twice before Dean came with a cry. Once they got over the awkwardness, they would trade a few shy kisses behind John's back. Eventually Sam had his hands in Dean's jeans at any opportunity he could. Dean didn't mind, he loved Sammy and loved touching him.

The moment Sam heard the Impala drive off he straddled Dean's lap. John would be gone for two weeks this time.

"Geez Sammy. Don't you ever get tired?" Dean groaned but ran his hands up Sam's creamy thighs.

"Why? Are you tired of me De?" Sam cocked his head and grinded his ass into Dean's lap. The older Winchester to gave out a long moan.

"No baby boy, I could never be tired of you." Dean cupped Sam's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're just an insatiable little horndog is all." Dean teased and Sam pretended to pout.

"I can't help it De. I wanna touch you all the time and I can't when dad is here. It makes me sad." Sam gave his best pout and awkwardly played with the collar of Dean's shirt.

Sam really was insatiable. The moment he found out how good sex was he was uncontrollable. He had once faked a stomach ache so Dean would sit in the back of the impala while John drove.

Little brat gave Dean a handjob with their father in the front seat. Dean passed his moans off as a stomach ache too. He painted Sammy's pale ass red until he came when John left that night.

Sam was a glutton for punishment for sure. He liked the spanking and teasing Dean until he was punished for it. Dean wasn't objecting in the slightest. There was no way he was going to actually hurt his baby brother and Sam knew that.

"Hey hey hey." Dean pushed Sam back when he began to nibble on his ear. Sam gave a pout that actually seemed genuine.

"Gimme a second. Strip and lay on your stomach on the bed. I'll be there in a second."

Sam did as he was told and excitedly clambered for the bed. He felt the weight change behind him and Dean slide his hands under his hips to yank his ass up.

"So beautiful Sammy" Dean praised as he ran his hands over Sam's white globes. He roughly spread them and licked a slow stripe up Sam's entrance before delving his tongue in.

"Oh! Mnnn." Sam moaned into the dirty comforter. He loved when Dean ate him out. The first time he had done it Sam came in thirty seconds flat. He had built up better resistance since then.

Dean ate Sam out for a while, enjoying the slutty little moans Sam gave when Dean pushed past the ring of muscle. "You taste so good baby. So warm, I can't wait to be inside you."

"Now Dean. Now." Sam begged and pushed his ass back into Dean's face.

"In a minute." Dean answered before his fingers joined his tongue. After making sure Sam was stretched enough Dean freed his aching cock from his jeans.

Sam was still whimpering underneath him, furiously pushing back on Dean's fingers. "Dean. Please."

Dean always liked making his brother beg and he was sure Sammy loved it even more. Sam gasped as Dean yanked his fingers free and postioned his dick at Sammy's still tight hole. Sam hissed at the initial stretched and moaned as Dean bottomed out.

"Mmm Dean. You're so big." Sam gave a contented sigh and squeezed experimentally around his brother's girth.

"Fuck, Sam." Dean threw his head back and rocked his hips. Dean kept a gentle pace so as to not hurt his brother, but Sam wanted more.

"Dean harder. Fuck me harder, please. Fucking claim me so I feel you for days." Sam begged into the pillow underneath him.

"God Sammy, you're so dirty." Dean groaned and pistoned his hips mercilessly into the smaller boy. Sam had trouble catching his breath in between thrusts, his dick bounced against the bed.

"Dean!" Sam cried out and came into the sheets after a particularly hard thrust.

Dean rutted three more times into his brother before pumping masses of cum into him. "Jesus fuck."

Dean's arms and legs shook under him as he tried to keep from collapsing onto his brother. Eventually Dean went soft and pulled out. He lazily cleaned Sam's hole with his tongue before collapsing beside him and pulling the boy to his chest.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked down.

Sam smiled against his chest "Yeah Dean, I'm okay. When can we go again?"

"Geez Sammy, you really are insatiable. Gimme an hour." Dean chuckled and patted Sam's hair.

"Okay." Sam yawned and started to drift off in his brother's arms. They were strange, Dean knew that but there was nobody he loved more than this small boy in his arms.


End file.
